Krystal vs talwyn
Wiz: the hero has the glory in the start of his journey but sometime he needs help Boomstick : or their love interest like krystal the bue foxy Wiz: an talwyn the alien love interest to ratchet boomstick: he's wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: and it's our job to analyze their weapons armors and skill to see who would win a death battle These two lovely ladies are just the badass in teams who will wins Krystal Wiz:Born on the planet of Cerinia a native named Krystal fox a peaceful land Boomstick: hey its a star wars slave outfit.... Nice and anyways she actually having her home planet destroyed so she then called a distressed signal a dino planet Wiz: and which course who arrived was the star fox with the leader fox McCloud Boomstick: wait so his names fox who is one and Krystal who's last name is a fox which is his name? Wiz: um pretty much yeah Boomstick: mind blown Wiz: so anyways she has good skills on the team by being a great member of the team with her... Blue thick skin and uh ability Boomstick: like she uses grenades machine gun pule rifles the good stuff *shows Krystal using the staff for the first time Wiz: but her most useful weapon is her staff in order who for the person to use it the staff must accept the person like Thor's hammer its named sauria Boomstick:and she brought it for protection it has ability's like fire projectiles ice protection open portal doors and has a temporary boost Wiz: it also has small force fiellds create quakes and others she's quite impressive.....*wiz Daydreams* Boomstick: wiz wake up you're daydreaming Wiz: oh sorry its just . shebquite talented with her boo- ah I mean moves Boomstick: suuuuure Wiz: let's move on to her feats *Krystal fights a bunch of baddie* Boomstick: she a skilled hand to hand combatant a good pilot Wiz: she even fell of a airship and lived which is pretty high up like 50 feet many and has good firearms Master and which shell needs for this Boomstick: she's a good marksman and man she knows how to use stuff I like her Wiz: but there are flaws like she has temporary boost which she needs during tough situation and that her confidence with weapons shes overly confident like.. Boomstick Boomstick: that's not true ... Maybe... Let's get back to this and her staff seems to heavy to Cary I'm guessing but she's tough and can handle it Wiz: you can bet on that Boom stick: I will for 50 bucks Krystal : OK that's about enough boys Talwyn Wiz: once there was someone born on markzia named talwyn apogee the daughter of a artifact explorer Boomstick: she was eventually disappeared by a space pirate searching for him on a space station she encounter ratchet... And clank *talwyn meets them ratchet and clank for the first time* * Wiz: so she went on adventures with them who eventually turned into his girlfriend Boomstick: love at first sight... Wish I met someone like that but instead I got my ex wife Wiz: that's because she followed them and is a good help too as a good member of the team Boomstick. And that's said she has unique weapons like .... Just her laser pistol but hey she also uses a jet back and maybe a rifle Wiz: yeah but she can use some unique fighting skills and let's just go to her feats now Boomstick : she's good hacking and decode computer encryption cool Wiz: and can survive deadly assaults , can handle impact from weapons and has good language of speaking lombax *talwyn reads lombax writing* Boomstick: I know three languages Wiz: no you don't they're just drunk talk Boomstick: which is a secret language ... Wait damm it I told you it Wiz: anyways her flaws like lack of confidence, using only her pistol in close combat Boomstick: and that she only has one gun pathetic Wiz: but don't doubt her she's though Talwyin : we'll Congratulations you win in a. All paid trip to our airlock Fight Wiz: alright lest settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: its time for a DEATH bAAAATTTLLLLLE Location: space Krystal: fox i found something a station I'll check it out Fox: OK Krystal be safe Krystal arrived to the station Krystal: OK let's hack this Fox: Krystal there intrudersbin our ship Signals cut out Talwynn. You need to be two steps ahead to be sneak in here Krystal: well u made a mistake Talwyn: OK then I'll teach u one for messing with a markazarian FIGHT! Talwyn gets out her gun and shoots it twice at Krystal but Krystal deflects it with her staff Krystal gets out her gun and shoots talwyn and gets her then talwyn gets up grabs and shoots her foot and she falls Talwyn quickly grabs her jet lack and tries to get the High ground. (Heh get it) Krystal uses her staff to make a force field as talwyn shoots Talwyn uses a disrupter on the force field and shocks Krystal Talwyn getsvdown and faces Krystal hand to hand as she lands punches then triesba round house kick but Krystal grabs her leg and sweep her on the floor Krystal does a foot stomp but talwyn dodges it and uses a rifle on Krystal as it hits her in the back Talwyn lays a upper cut then walks as she sees the staff Talwyn: get a taste of your own medicine Talwyn tries to use it but cant Krystal: you're not allowed to Krystal grabs talwyn head and slams it on the staff then uses here fire projectiles on talwyn Talwyn tries to fight through it as she doss a jump kick then gets a back up a laser bazooka Talwyn uses it but Krystal use a portal door and makenit hit talwyn Krystal jumps and whacks talwyn with the staff then a gut punch Krystal: your end! Krystal kicks talwyn as she looks up then Krystal drives the staff up her neck off of the body and then throws it back at her body like bowling Ko Krystal goes back to the shiip as the other intruders are down Fox: everything fine now Falco and slippy: yep Krystal good fox I took Care of it now about that date Fox:um yeah first let's clean up this mess Again ko Krystal and fox go on their date while ratchet and clank and the others cry over the death of talwyn Boomstick: oh my like a kabob Wiz : brutal as it is Krystal won with her good skills and her feats which talwyn on the other hand Boomstick: she couldn't handle the skills and wasn't worthy of the staff and lacked weapons Wiz: yes and with her brutalness her only good skills are with hacking ... So she didn't have the win in her so Krystal was the victor oh and that money Boomstick: here's 10 dollars With: these are Monopoly dollars Boomstick: yep and talwyn knows the POINT to never start a fight u can't finish and. What does the fox say Wiz: *sigh* the winner is Krystal fox Next time on death battle: Shows a ball then pops open and shows pikavhu then a red figure shadow shows and does a pose then it shows shoutmon Pikachu vs shoutmon Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles